The Last Day
by kmfc17
Summary: Little one shot. Read and find out. Review please.


_**Here is a little one shot. I was pissed at ABC for cancelling and took my frustration out writing this. I know is not very happy but I it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I hope you guys like it and please review.**_

_**P.S. I don't own any of the characters.**_

* * *

Three years it had been. Three years of long nights, hard work and a lot of fun. And yet here it was, the last day. This was the last day Casey would ever come in the morning and sit down in her desk with her partner sitting across from her. This was the last day she would ever see him again.

"Good morning Casey."

She put on her brave face and smiled. "Good morning Walsh. Anything interesting going on?" She really was praying that something would happen today to make the day fly by.

"Nothing so far but you know how it is, it could change any moment."

"Yeah. Hopefully because I hate paperwork."

I know he was going to give me a quirky answer, but in that moment she appeared and of course I ceased to exist.

"Hey, you." He looked up to her with adoration.

"Hey. I thought you were doing an arrest?"

"All done." They looked at each other for a couple more minutes as if there was no one else in the room until she seemed to notice Casey. "Hey Casey, how is it going?"

"Same old. Just waiting for something interesting to happen?"

"Good luck with that. It looks pretty dead today."

"Yeah. Better get to my paperwork then." I couldn't keep talking niceties with her, not today.

"That's exactly what I need to be doing. So go away." Walsh told her pretending to be mad, but in reality he had a big smile on his face." She did as he said and he sat back down and started working on his paperwork.

About half an hour later he broke the silence. "You okay Casey?"

His question took me by surprise and of course there were a lot of answer I could have given him but why bother. "Yeah, fine."

"Okay, just checking."

And that's pretty much how the day went by, painfully slowly and quiet. Finally five o'clock arrived and since there were no pending cases, no one had to stick around. She came to the desk again, looking for him.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I just need to turn the computer off." He did so and two minutes later they were walking out, hand in hand. "See you tomorrow Case."

"Huh." I couldn't say more than that. My throat was closed and I could barely breathe. I saw him walking away from me for the last time.

My mind took me back to that night over three months ago, when he came to my apartment, drunk and desperate. I knew I shouldn't have, but I still did. I gave into him and we share a night of passion, at least for me. The next morning he woke up disoriented and didn't even remember what happened, he thought he had just crashed in my apartment. He told me the same story he had related the night before, how he was fighting with Allison. He drank the coffee I made, thanked me for being a great friend and left. That day he didn't go to work, neither did she. The next morning they showed up together, looking extremely happy and with matching wedding rings.

She was brought back to reality when the Sergeant came to wish her good luck in her new job. She thanked him and started picking up her desk, she realized just how many of the things there had been a gift from Walsh. She wrote him a note and put it on his desk. There was no need for personal goodbyes.

She stood in the center of the squad, with a box in her hands ready to say goodbye to this place that had been such a big part of her life for a few minutes, then turned around and left.

The next morning Jason Walsh arrived in the precinct early, which was rare for him. As soon as he walked in he felt something off, but thought it was just his imagination. Without looking across to his partner's desk he picked up the folded note that sat in the middle of his desk.

_Hey, Walsh by now you probably know I took a new job. I wish you happiness in your life. I would say be good to Beaumont but I am sure if you're not she'll kick your ass. Thank you for all you thought me; I am a better cop because of you._

_Take Care_

_Casey._

He was surprised to say the least. He never expected her to just accept another job and not tell him about it. He had changed partners before; it wasn't the end of the world. And yet, for some unexplainable reason he felt an emptiness in his heart that was making it hard to breathe. He looked across at her desk and saw the lack of her personal touch. At that moment he was lost, he didn't quite know how to keep going without seeing her every day. When had she become so important?

_Somewhere above the Pacific Ocean_

A young woman sat like in a trance in the first class seat. A sonogram picture in her right hand and a smile on her face. At least she had something of him with her.

_**Did you like it? Hate it? What do you think? Would you like me to make a continuation? Let me know, remember it takes but a second to review.**_ **_Thanks for reading_**


End file.
